


Good Care

by Yviinfinite



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: A big loveable jerk, Babies, F/M, Natsu being a jerk, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, anal penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a hot night in Fiore, your boyfriend, Natsu, has some devious plans for the two of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Care

It was night in Fiore, Natsu and his beloved, you, were cuddling under thin blankets, for it was pretty warm that night. He held onto you tightly, his arms around your waist and your back against his chest. The dragonslayor woke with a needy gasp, his lust filled eyes on you peaceful face. He smirked slightly, a dirty plan building in his mind. You slipped out of your dreams, feeling sleepy butterfly kisses on your neck. "Natsu", you mumbled sleepily. He bit down softly on a spot near your ear, making you gasp lowly. He pressed his lower regions against your back, making you suppress a shocked gasp as you felt his hardness against you. "I just can't get enough of you... not even in my dreams", he whispered in your ear, his voice rough and low deep from sleep. A pleasant shudder crept down your spine. 

He went back kissing your exposed neck. You let out a breathy sigh, bringing your hand up to touch his cheek. "I already gave all of me to you", you said, smiling. He smiled too, and licked slowly down your neck. You were only dressed in a (F/C) bra and panties, and he only wore a pair of boxers. He slipped the strap of the bra down your shoulder, his lips following. His other hand went to your covered breasts, teasing the rosy nubs of yours through the clothing. This touch went right to your core, lighting a fire of lust. You gasped, turning your head to give him better access to your neck. He continued teasing you, as he slowly opened your bra, letting your breast fall free. Natsu nearly tore it off you and threw it in the corner of the room. His fingers returned to your mounds, toying with the nubs. You breathlessly moaned, arching your back. Suddenly he turned you around, so you were facing him. 

Your (H/L) (H/C) hair was everywhere on the pillow. You threw your hands around his neck, pulling him down to you and catching his lips with your own in a passionate kiss. You pushed your tongue against his closed lips, prying them open just enough for you to slip in. Immediately he fought back, biting your tongue softly. You breathed out through your nose while running your wet muscle over his teeth. His lips moved to your ear, nibbling the lobe a bit and licking over the shell. His finger caressed your flesh, but not the nubs that craved his attention so much. "Natsu~" You arched against him, trying to bring him to touch your nipples. "Patience", he growled, voice filled with lust. "H-How could I be patient, when you're such tease~?", you whimpered, crying out as he finally pinched both you nipples at the same time. You held onto him, breathing heavily. He moved his knee between your legs, pressing up carefully. You moaned out quietly, rubbing against him, as he still teased your nubs, now rolling them between his fingers. He moves his head down to your breast and nibbled at the flesh, leaving dark marks, but you couldn't care less. Once he reached your nipple he licked over it, then sucked it in his mouth. His sharp teeth bit down hard, drawing blood. You whimpered and whined, clawing his hair, and scratching his scalp in the process. 

His unoccupied hand moved down further, until it was on your abdomen. From there he moved ever so slowly, sending excited shivers down your spine. Goosebumps rose under his touch as you shivered, nearly whimpering, begging him to touch you most intimidate place. But you knew he would just tease you more and more, until you couldn't think straight anymore. You would tell him your most private thoughts then, and he would happily serve. Once he found out you wanted to be blindfolded and bound while he took you. Another time he did the craziest positions with you during sex. And that, that was currently on your mind wasn't any better. A careful touch over your clothed entrance made you jerk and squirm. Natsu chuckled as he pressed his fingers against you. He had sat back, watching you burn with lust. The look in your eyes, pleading, begging, and the movements of your body drove him wild, but he would take his time. Slowly, oh so slowly, he pulled down your undergarments, and couldn't help but sniff them. You covered your face with your hands. "Natsu! Stop that... that's embarrassing", you whined. He laughed. "But you smell so delicious" You blushed even more. "And you taste even better", he mumbled as he took hold of your legs, pushing them apart so he was faced with your wet folds. When you could feel his breath, you shivered and squirmed. He lay his tongue flat over your clitoris and your breath hitched. You bit in the hand you had put over your mouth. One of his fingers teased your entrance, only going in to the first knuckle or so and wiggling it slightly. Pleasant, but not enough to for you, though. You bucked your hips against him, only to be held down by his other hand. A frustrated moan escaped you. He removed his finger from you to trail down your inner thighs. He took hold of your leg and pulled it onto his shoulder. He began teasing you by blowing hot air against your wet skin. You whimpered and gripped the bed sheet with one hand. Without warning he backed away, leaving you dripping and needy. He moved to the drawer on his side of the bed and pulled something out. You didn't see it that well, but it looked kinda long and thickish. The next second you could feel something cold at your entrance, in the same moment it was inside of you. 

You groaned out as it was moved in and out of you. You glanced at Natsu for a moment, his eyes darker than usual, but so desperate at the same time. Suddenly the object inside you began vibrating. Out of reflex you tried to snap your legs close, but Natsu held them open even wider. He pushed the vibrator deeper inside you, trying to get more noises from you. You happily obliged, and moaned out loudly. You could feel your own arousal coming out of you with each thrust of Natsus hand. His thumb flicked lightly over your clitoris, making you push against him and moaning out. Then he stopped the vibration and removed the dildo from you. But not your long, though. He flashed you a smile as he stuck it inside of you again, only now anal. You stiffened, not used to the feeling of something in your butt. It glided inside smoothly, being wet from you, and was stretching you deliciously. Soon you started to like the feeling, and he started the vibration again. Your arousal grew more and more, but you felt like it wasn't enough. You wanted to be filled. Completely. "Natsu~", you breathed out, and then moaned as you saw the pinkettes eyes. His pupils were fully blown, in general his eyes seemed very clouded. You immediately knew he wanted to be inside you, but held back and waited for you to beg. "Pl-please, Natsu!" You whispered longingly. Your eyes met his, then he moved. You never saw him undress that fast, he nearly tore off his boxer shorts. When he climbed back onto the bed he had the look of a predator hunting its prey on his face. The vibrator didn't let you catch a single thought, which only worsened when Natsu pushed into you. You cried out of pure pleasure. After a moment of catching his breath, Natsu began moving. You never felt such bliss as in this moment. Every thrust got stronger and faster. 

Out. 

Gasp. 

In. 

Cry. 

Out. 

Heavy breath. 

In.

Shameless cry.

Out again. 

Moaning. 

You clearly didn't hold back your voice. Natsu only growled and groaned slightly. You felt your climax come, and moved along with him. "Natsu- I-I-I- UGH... I'm s-o c-c-CLOSE!", you whimpered. "I know", he growled,"me too" He pushed inside you several times before you finally climaxed. You screamed and twitched and clamped down onto him. Your sight and mind went white at the pure bliss. The vibrator slipped from you and landed on the bed under you. Natsu rammed himself relentlessly inside you, nearly finished as well. He moaned out as he reached his orgasm, lying down on top of you breathing heavily. You drifted of into sleep again totally satisfied and with a smile in your face.

Extended Ending:

"(Y/N)? I didn't use a condom..."  
"WHAT?!"  
"..."  
"That was you plan, wasn't it? Natsu?!"  
"I will love all our children... and I will take good care of them..."


End file.
